


A gentleness there in you

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becketcest - Freeform, Family, Gagecest, Kid Fic, Multi, Orphans, Polyamory, Post-War, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy and Raleigh Becket never could stand not to help people in need. When a Kaiju takes them from the world, the Gage Twins try their best to keep their memory alive, until one day they move their family to the only place that feels like home anymore. And everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gentleness there in you

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Tumblr prompt fill.
> 
> I do not speak French. Please correct me.

It wasn't something any of them had ever discussed. It was just something that was done. The Beckets had started it. Forced to raise themselves after being abandoned and orphaned in a world too preoccupied with the brutal struggles between machines and Kaiju to care to look too closely at their own surroundings. It had started out easy enough. With the brothers sneaking rations out to the orphaned victims. Then later hollowed out scrap metal to be sold back to the governments of the world for the Jaeger program. They started disappearing on the weekends to build homes and dig wells and help convince communities to stick together by taking care of each other. 

They were careful to never get caught. They didn't want the publicity. Because to them, media involvement only meant a halt in progress and Yancy and Raleigh Becket absolutely _refused_ to slow down. 

When others learned of what they were doing, they found themselves suddenly flooded with volunteers. It became a monthly affair for Jaeger pilots and their crews to go out en masse to do as much good as they could in a single afternoon. They built schools and shelters. Helped out at ration stations and medical centers. And taught valuable skills to people whose job markets had been completely obliterated by the Kaiju destruction and needed new ways to feed their families. 

Marshall Stacker Pentecost had been aware of it, they knew. He’d never helped himself, but had always made sure what the Shatterdome could no longer make use of was easily found for repurposing. And he never questioned where all his personnel were disappearing too. They figured he found it good for morale, as well as discovering his own measure of satisfaction with the entire movement. 

When Yancy Becket died, the world mourned, but none more so than all the lives he’d touched. People whose lives he’d not only saved by climbing into a Jaeger and walking out to meet the monsters head on, but people whom he’d offered the length of his arms and the strength of his back to. The people he’d fed, the families he’d helped create, and the communities who’d have disappeared without his presence. When Raleigh Becket - broken and alone - had gone missing, and all searches for him turned up no answers, they were all certain that even without asking - which Raleigh would never do - all of those same people were protecting and providing for him in return. Doing their best to give back to a hero who had lost everything in defense of them. 

The movement continued, strong in the Beckets memories, but there was a spark missing in their absence and the bond once easily forged became more difficult to find. People were proud, and without the easy charm and effortless talk of the brothers, all they could see were hand outs which they needn’t accept when they ought to have equal right to those same resources as citizens. The entire project fell apart, and it felt as if they’d both died, with nothing honorable to be credited to their names. 

Bruce and Trevin stubbornly maintained their alliances and so managed to continue by keeping up with the families the Beckets had brought together and the communities they’d strengthened. Life got hard...nearly too hard, and there were times the twins could hardly remember why they’d begun in the first place. 

And then they met Ava. A small slip of a girl, with the same fire in her soul the Beckets had. Her hair had been dark blonde until they’d gotten her a proper washing and then it shone like golden rays. They took her in because they couldn’t help themselves. Because it was what Yancy and Raleigh would have done. Or so they liked to believe. Had they had the chance to grow older and wiser and take on the mantle of parenthood. 

Ava was soon joined by Riley. One of Romeo Blue’s tech team’s orphans. Until Ava, they’d never thought to keep any of the children. Instead allowing them to be sent away to the homes of relations and guardianships. It shamed them that they’d never given it a thought. Until Ava. 

Ava and Riley became Ava, Riley and Gideon. And from there it was all downhill. Somehow Bruce and Trevin found themselves the fathers of five kids ranging in age from nine to three, and no idea how they’d managed so long without any. 

When Romeo went down, they were lucky to survive. It had been a close one and they promptly decided as parents, they couldn’t trust another miracle to keep their family together. So they retired and moved to Alaska of all places. There was community there, family, people whom they’d spent years assisting who were happy to return the favor by helping them find a place and settle in. 

They watched the battles on television and the first time they saw Gipsy Danger, they held their breath. There was no mistaking the Becket sway and their children crowded around them, frightened by the fact that they had begun crying with no apparent catalyst and weren’t able to stop. They allowed themselves to be held close and the entire family slept on the couch in one tangle. 

Raleigh returned to Alaska and they were there to greet him. He blinked in surprise when he found them waiting on his front porch, but crumpled into their arms when they embraced him tightly between them. He smiled at their children as they were introduced, before welcoming them into his home. Where he was promptly surrounded by four children of his own. He’d been working the wall before his return to Ranger grace, had found the children as he went, starving and frozen and doing what they could to survive. He’d taken the top of the wall shift whenever he could because it fed them all better, and he had no fear of heights or falling - he’d too long been a Ranger, and had, they thought, little to lose at the time. 

They'll never exactly be sure how it happened, but all at once, they were living together. Three ex-Jaeger pilots and a brood of nine. The kids got along well - or as well as any family could on the third or fourth try. But Raleigh was as charming, kind and thoughtful as ever and the integration occurred virtually seamlessly. 

Nine became eleven when Raleigh received a call from an old contact. He had said yes immediately, without hesitation. They had never discussed taking in more. There had never been a need. 

Claudia and Jacques joined their home. Two orphans with the same haunted wide eyed look and cobbled together clothes every family on the Pacific coast sported. The only downside was they only spoke French. Which, was not an issue to Raleigh, his prior brood of four, or two of the Gages’ own former clan. But Bruce and Trevin had never learned, and it made the settling in a little rocky. 

“What did she say?” Bruce asked, in the middle of folding a stack of shirts their clan was quickly growing out of. 

“She was asking where Daddy Raleigh is,” Jean replied, continuing to tuck socks together with the obsessive precision of a growing perfectionist. 

“Raleigh went out with Trev and-”

“I know,” their thirteen year old replied. “I already told her.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, trying to resist the urge to scrub at his temple. 

Claudia went back to crisply folding pairs of pants so they would fit in the drawers. Everyone had their own, but even with their pensions and new jobs, there wasn’t much to go around on the Pacific coast. They’d never discussed moving East. They all felt the exact same way, down to their youngest and they weren’t about to hurt anyone by even bothering to bring it up. 

“We really need to learn French,” came Bruce’s greeting when Raleigh and Trevin clomped back inside, three of their children trailing them, carting in groceries in cloth bags. 

Trevin sighed. “Again?” he asked, beginning to unpack. 

When Jacques - who’d been with them - asked a question in his small birdlike voice, Bella and Raleigh answered him at the same time - both in French. 

The twins turned to look at them as one and sighed similarly. 

Raleigh made his way over, stepping around the kids to give them both a hug. “We’ll all help,” he said, squeezing. “N'est-ce pas, les enfants?” he asked, turning to the children. 

“Oui, Papa!” they chimed. 

The blond Ranger clapped them both on the shoulders with a smile and returned to the task at hand. Bruce and Trevin looked to one another, both drawing a steadying breath and releasing it slowly. It couldn’t be too hard to learn. 

Trevin frowned as peals of giggles accompanied the falling about of children. Raleigh stood in the doorway, biting his lip. 

“What?” Trevin asked, exasperated. “What’d I say?”

Raleigh cleared his throat, swallowing down his own laugh. “You said you wanted to shave the cat so you could sit on it.” 

Trevin went red and dropped his face into his open palm. 

“Voici le chat, Papa,” Claudia said, holding up their tabby. 

“My kids think I’m an idiot,” Trevin moaned. 

Raleigh laughed, setting down the laundry basket he’d been using to collect shoes - somehow they always ended up all over the house and made them late for everything when a pair could not be found. “No, they don’t,” he replied, crossing over to tug the younger twin down onto the couch, where they were promptly swarmed. “Your kids think you’re a hero. And not even heroes are perfect. Because no one is.” The last was for the kids, but it was nice to be reminded none the less. Trevin shifted to make himself more comfortable against the younger Ranger as their kids climbed about them for the best cuddle spaces. 

Because their lives couldn’t be easy at any point, the first sentence Bruce was able to understand out of the mouth of one of his singularly lingual children was, “Why don’t you ever kiss?” 

He’d been able to ask for clarification, and wasn’t sure when he received it, if it was something he’d ever wanted to be asked. 

“I had a conversation with Jacques today,” he informed Raleigh and Trevin that night after the kids were in bed, when they were having their communal wind down/next day scheduling meeting on the couch in the living room. 

“In French or in English?” asked Trevin, confused.

“French.”

Raleigh grinned wide. “That’s great, Bruce!” 

“What’d you talk about?” Trevin asked, slightly depressed that he’d still been unable to piece together sentences with enough structure to have a conversation. Even though the children and Raleigh were helping him every chance they had. 

“That’s the thing…” he sighed, scrubbing at the back of his head. “He…” He wet his lips, teeth catching the lower one for a moment. “He wanted to know why none of us are ever...romantically affectionate with one another.” 

“What’d you tell him?” Raleigh finally asked, after a long moment. 

Bruce sighed. “I didn’t know what to tell him, honestly. I told him I loved everyone in our family, and that of course that means I love you both. To which he asked me if I love you both the same, and I said yes before I realized what he meant by that.”

“Do you?” Trevin asked. 

“Do I what?”

“Love us both the same.”

“Yeah, I mean…” He exhaled heavily, shoulders sagging. “I know it sounds crazy, but-”

“Doesn’t sound crazy,” the pair on the couch with him replied, causing him to look up at them. 

“It doesn’t,” he echoed, unsure. 

They shook their heads. 

Bruce inhaled, letting it fill him, but when he exhaled, he ended up having to clear his throat so he wouldn’t choke on it. “So then...What are we doing here?” he asked. “Because, I don’t even know where to make sense of any of this.”

“Well,” his twin replied, amusement in his eyes. “We’re three men raising a family together.”

“Eleven kids is a feat,” Raleigh agreed. “For anyone.”

“It’s never going to be easy,” Trevin agreed with a nod. “But I think we make it work really well.”

“I’d allow exceptional as an optional descriptor.”

“Really, exceptional?”

“Have you _seen_ our kids? We’re wonderful parents!”

Trevin’s head bobbed side to side thoughtfully before his grin met Raleigh’s. “We _do_ have amazing kids.”

“Damn right we do.”

“RANGERS!” Bruce snapped. “ON POINT!”

Raleigh and Trevin’s spines practically snapped as they straightened automatically. 

“God damn it Bruce,” Trevin huffed, recovering first. He shoved at his brother’s shoulder before slouching back into the couch. “Don’t do that!” He reached for Raleigh when the younger didn’t immediately relax, winding his arms about him and dragging him back into the cushions. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce apologized, exhaling heavily. “Habit. I just-” His brows rose when Raleigh turned in Trevin’s embrace and the pair began kissing. Fingers stroking one another gently, familiarly. 

“How long?” he found himself asking. 

“Long enough,” Trevin responded.

“About when Jacques asked us in the middle of a loaded shopping mart parking lot.”

“We didn’t really have an answer either, so…” Trevin shrugged. “We kissed to show him it wasn’t anything.”

“Which turned out to be equal parts truth and lie,” Raleigh continued. 

“And since then?” Bruce asked. 

“Once or twice to reassure the kids,” the blond answered.

“We thought we’d wait for you to come around before going any further,” Trevin said. 

Bruce blinked. Which was enough incentive for Trevin and Raleigh to push themselves up and sandwich him. “It isn’t like we never thought about it,” Trevin murmured in his ear, smoothing a hand down his front. 

Raleigh nosed Bruce’s jaw, but otherwise behaved himself. 

“Go ahead,” his twin encouraged. “Kiss him. He tastes _amazing_.”

Raleigh huffed a laugh, but tilted his head back when Bruce turned his face. His eyes closed in response to the elder twin’s fingers brushing the skin along either side of them. With his head tipped back, he looked very young, almost like he had way back when the twins had first fallen hopelessly in love with the Beckets. 

“This much is nice,” Trevin whispered, echoing his thoughts. “But are we really going to allow another moment to pass us by?” 

Bruce kissed Raleigh with such passion the blond moaned as his body turned to liquid under the force of it. The twins followed him down, the three of them stretching out on the couch. Bruce over Raleigh, Trevin tangled along their side. 

“Kids upstairs,” Raleigh gasped, as his body was attended to in ways that had certain parts of him eagerly rising to the occasion. 

“Which is why everything you have to give, we’re going to swallow,” Trevin replied, mouth settling over Raleigh’s as Bruce made it to the blond’s hips and tugged his fly open. Raleigh grunted as his cock was exposed, hands gripping Trevin desperately as he was swallowed down. 

Trevin made greedy, lustful, encouraging sounds as he drew Raleigh’s tongue into his mouth, giving it the same treatment. The exact same treatment. When two people drifted their whole career long, some things became innate. 

Raleigh shook with impending orgasm, nipping and clawing at Trevin in an attempt to reciprocate that was thoroughly undone by the twins’ united effort. He spilled into them, ejaculate and cries a heady essence the twins shared. Feeding the taste of him back and forth between them as he lay panting hard on the couch. 

They had perhaps, five minutes of glow, before a cry from upstairs had them on their feet. Raleigh placed a hand to either abdomen and told them he’d take care of it, and they could take care of each other, or wait on him to return and do it for them, whichever they preferred. They tucked him away and he spread his hands over his clothes, smoothing himself out before scurrying upstairs to handle the latest round of nightmares. 

Bruce and Trevin settled on the couch, lazily kissing and stroking one another. They’d much prefer Raleigh present, and knew they could keep themselves - and one another - on a razor’s edge, fully prepared to release, so when he returned…

The doorbell chimed, which they almost didn’t hear, due to being so wound up in one another. The knock on the door however, wasn’t so easy to miss, and they broke apart with twin sighs. 

“I’ll get it,” Trevin said, getting up and tugging his shirt free of his jeans to add cover. He didn’t mind if anyone saw him wrinkled, and of the two of them, was better able to look completely innocent post debauchery. 

So Bruce dropped back into the couch, arms spread over the back and eyes focused on the ceiling, trying to make sense of the events of the last hour. He frowned at the twinge in his chest, shooting to his feet out of instinct and following Trevin. He rubbed at his breastbone, crossing into the hall to find his twin standing in the doorway stock still. 

“ _Yancy_?” came a broken sob from the top of the stairs. 

Trevin stepped out of the way and Bruce felt the bedrock of their lives give way. 

“YANCY!” Raleigh thundered down the stairs, throwing himself the last few. Yancy had been moving forward with equal speed and gathered him up in his arms. 

At which point - their arms wound tightly about one another - their mouths connected with a ferocity that was unmatched. 

Bruce could hear Trevin talking softly to someone in his best attempt at French and wandered over to find four kids waiting at the doorstep. They ushered them in and the small group huddled together in a not quite orderly fashion, eyes locked on the pair of Rangers who were all but babbling into one another’s faces, brows pressed together. They were talking in two languages at the same time, swapping back and forth almost thoughtlessly. Tears running down their faces. 

Trevin closed the front door. Their family grew by four. 

Yancy and Raleigh, even in their separation, even with Yancy countries away in a hospital, first in a coma and then needing to be retaught enough to live alone again before his amnesia cleared entirely, had somehow managed to retain a ghost drift so strong that their story may as well be one of long lost twins. Both had worked construction post PPDC, both had taken in exactly four children the ages and sexes of which were exactly the same. Both had felt a desire to return home when the rest of the world had been set to rights. It’d just taken Yancy longer. 

At first, neither Bruce nor Trevin seemed to know how to approach it. Yancy’s return altering the course of their relationship in ways they hadn’t been able to explore since his presumed death, years prior. They found they still loved him, still wanted him, scars and limp and momentary memory lapses all. They weren’t sure if Raleigh was still interested or if Yancy would ever be, but they were willing to wait, as they had been years ago. Only this time, they waited on the right moment. 

That moment came one night when their brood had settled in for a marathon of Tolkein based movies. The kids having taken over the living room so thoroughly, it was work to untangle in order to go anywhere. So the dads were drafted. 

They were in the kitchen, loading up new bowls of popcorn, when Raleigh brushed up against Yancy and said, “They always wanted to too.” 

Bruce and Trevin paused, looking up to find Yancy looking at them, Raleigh draped against his side. “They still do,” he encouraged, smiling softly. “Right?”

The twins nodded as one. 

Raleigh’s hands smoothed down Yancy’s sides. “You’re going to have to come and get him,” he informed them. “He was shy even before.” 

So they did. 

Raleigh left only long enough to resnack the kids and swap the blu-ray, before closing the doors between the living room and the kitchen quietly, and heading back upstairs to join them. 

Their lives weren’t perfect. No one’s could be. But fifteen kids with four former Jaeger pilots for parents who loved them more than anyone had in a long while - living on the Pacific Rim - could do worse. Fortunately, they didn’t have to.


End file.
